The Measure Of A Man
:USS Enterprise-D dorazí na Hvězdnou základnu 173, kde se kapitán Jean-Luc Picard setkává se svou známou, kapitánkou Philipou Louvoisovou. Kapitánka nyní vede generální prokuraturu v sektoru 23 a snaží se zde prosazovat právo. Na základně je i komandér Bruce Maddox, který posádce Enterprise oznamuje, že přišel rozebrat Data. Maddox je specialistou na kybernetiku a snaží se sestavit dalšího androida. Chce podrobně Data prozkoumat, aby mohl dále postoupit ve své práci. Dat má strach, že může být zničen. Jeho rozebrání odmítá i Picard. Maddox argumentuje tím, že má rozkaz velení Hvězdné flotily, dle kterého je Dat přidělen pod jeho vedení. Picard nevidí jinou možnost jak ochránit Data, než požádat o právní pomoc Louvoisovou. Rozbíhá se soudní líčení …….. Děj epizody USS Enterprise-D má nasměrováno k nově zřízené Hvězdné základně 173, kde má být provedena výměna části posádky a také zde budou vyloženy experimentální moduly. Během letu k základně si část posádky krátí dlouhou chvíli hrou v poker. William T. Riker navrhuje hru pěti kartami, bez žolíků a vklad bez omezení. Dat upozorňuje, že je to jednoduchá hra, protože při 52 kartách je jich 21 vidět a při pěti hráčích, existuje omezený počet vítězných kombinací. Geordi La Forge však Data upozorňuje, že to není jenom v kartách. Dat jeho námitku uznává a doplňuje, že výše sázky naznačuje hodnotu karet. Miles O’Brien na to žertovně zareaguje, že když je to tak jednoduché, je čas na výhru. Pak již začíná hra, první přihazuje doktorka Pulaski, ale po rozdání dalších karet a zvýšení sázek Datem, O’Brienem a Rikerem, hru vzdává. Hru též ukončuje La Forge. Zbývající ve hře dále svoji sázku zvyšují. Na to reaguje O’Brien, že je to na něj moc a také se hrou končí. Tím ve hře zůstávají pouze Dat a komandér Riker. Riker rozdá každému po kartě a Dat na to ihned zvyšuje sázku. Riker sázku dorovnává a dále ji ještě zdvojnásobuje. Dat začíná přemýšlet a pozorně si prohlíží Rikera a hodnotí jeho pohled - "zda je to ta pravá pokerová tvář?. Riker odsekává, jestli se hraje nebo jen klábosí. Na to Dat též vzdává hru. Riker obrací své karty na líc a všichni jsou překvapeni, protože jsou mnohem horší než Datovy. La Forge to hodnotí, že Riker Data obelstil. Dat tomu nerozumí, nevidí smysl, proč Riker sázel, když neměl vhodné karty. Riker mu na to odpovídá, že přece vyhrál, protože sázel na to, že Dat svoji hru skončí. Dat se brání tím, že to přece Riker nemohl vědět, že skončí. Pulaski mu na to odpovídá, že je to instinkt. Po té Pulaski navrhuje další, mnohem riskantnější, hru. Po příletu na Hvězdnou základnu 173 navštěvuje kapitán Jean-Luc Picard bar základny. Při šálku čaje si náhle překvapeně všímá, že do baru vchází důstojník Hvězdné flotily. Poznává v něm Phillipu Louvoisovou. Jde jí vstříc, zdraví se s ní a poznamenává, že je to deset let, co se neviděli. Zdá se mu, jako by to byla celá věčnost a ještě doplňuje, že kdyby v baru nebylo tolik lidí, něco by jí udělal. Ona na to reaguje slovy "Asi bys o mne přerazil židli?". Picard, že "až později". A ona odpoví slovy "Není láska úžasná?". Poté si oba přisedají ke stolku a Picard se jí vyptává, co dělá na základně. Dozví se od ní, že nyní vede Vojenskou generální prokuraturu sektoru 23 a že zde začíná. Věří, že se ji zde podaří prosadit zákon. Na to začnou spolu špičkovat, Picard se podivuje, proč se vrátila do Hvězdné flotily a dovídá se od ní, že tato práce stojí za to. Louvoisová mu připomene, že ho žalovala kvůli USS Stargazeru, ale že to udělala kvůli své práci. Picard tvrdí, že dělala víc než svoji práci, protože ji to těšilo. Ona se mu brání slovy, že vojenský soud při ztrátě lodi je standardní postup a tedy to byla povinnost důstojníka generální prokuratury. Picard namítá, že víc než hledání pravdy ji určitě těšilo stát proti němu a nyní doufá, že za ta léta se probrala k rozumu. Přes všechny ty útoky od Picarda kapitánka Louvoisová reaguje, že je ráda, že po těch letech ho znovu vidí, protože jí to do jejího světa vnáší řád a stabilitu i když ví, že je pořád stejně nadutý osel. A pak svoji myšlenku dokončí slovy "….a děsně sexy chlap". V témže okamžiku přichází ke stolku, kde sedí kapitáni Pikard a Louvoisová, viceadmirál Nakamura. Viceadmirál se zajímá, zda Louvoisová zná kapitána Picarda. Ta přisvědčí a ihned se omlouvá a opouští přítomné. Při odchodu upozorní koketně kapitána Picarda, aby ji zavolal a nezapomněl ji pozvat na večeři. Poté se viceadmirál přivítá s kapitánem Picardem a představuje mu komandéra Bruce Maddoxe, který s ním přišel. Upozorňuje, že Maddox má zajímavý návrh, ale že ten projednají, až si prohlédnou Enterprise. Po chvíli již všichni přicházejí na můstek Enterprise. Picard se pozastavuje nad tím, že základna byla umístěna tak blízko Neutrální zóny. Nakamura na to odpovídá, že z obou stran zóny přicházely znepokojivé zprávy a proto lidé jsou tady, kdyby bylo potřeba. Navíc neuškodí, když se dá Romulanům na vědomí, že jsme blízko. Na závěr viceadmirál děkuje kapitánovi Picardovi za připravenou prohlídku a navíc zdůrazňuje, že v průběhu pěti století se každá hvězdná loď jménem Enterprise stala legendou a tahle není výjimkou. Během celého rozhovoru Maddox pozoruje Data. Dat, jak se zdá, je přítomností Maddoxe zaskočen. Ale to se již komandér Maddox připomíná viceadmirálovi. Ten oznamuje přítomným, že komandér Maddox je tady, aby pracoval na androidovi. A hned dává příkaz, aby se Data Maddoxe ujal a bez dalších slov odchází z hlavního můstku. Po těchto slovech Maddox přichází k Datovi, který právě sedí za operační konzolí. Zdraví ho a zajímá se, jak se mu daří. Dat povstává a oznamuje mu, že v průběhu doby se jeho stav nezměnil. Na to se Picard podivuje, že se oba dva znají. Maddox vysvětluje, že vypracoval hodnocení na Data, když se hlásil na Akademii Hvězdné flotily. Dat doplňuje, že byl jediným z komise, který byl proti jeho přijetí s tím, že není vnímající bytost. Tento rozhovor přerušuje Picard dotazem, co konkrétně bude Maddoxova práce obnášet? Ten oznamuje, že chce Data rozebrat. Později se všichni scházejí v konferenční místnosti. Jednání se též zúčastňuje komandér Riker. Kapitán Picard chce na Maddoxovi bližší vysvětlení. Maddox tvrdí, že od okamžiku, kdy uviděl Data mezi uchazeči na Akademii, chtěl tomu porozumět. Proto začal studovat práce Dr. Nooniena Soonga, Datova tvůrce, a zkoušel pokračovat v jeho práci. Prohlašuje, že je blízko zásadnímu objevu, který mu umožní zopakovat dílo Dr. Soonga "a….a okopírovat tohle" (a ukazuje na Data). Dále doplňuje, že "to" musí rozebrat a pochopit. Dat se prý stane jeho vodítkem. Poté chce Picard vědět názor Data. Podle něj to zní zajímavě. Na to reaguje komandér Riker dotazem, jak bude Maddox postupovat? Ten mu odpovídá, že provede úplný diagnostický test, zhodnotí jeho současný software, poté uloží jeho paměť do hlavního počítače na základně a začne s podrobnou analýzou jeho konstrukce. Na to se Dat Maddoxe zeptá, zda již sestrojil pozitronový mozek? A dozví se, že ano. Dat se nedá a chce ještě vědět, zda vyřešil elektrickou resistenci nervových vláken. A to se od Maddoxe doví, že ne zcela. Ale podle Data je to nutně první krok. Maddox na to reaguje, že určitě najde odpověď, až prozkoumá nervová vlákna v centrální části Datovy mozkové kůry. Ale Dat upozorňuje, že jestliže se to Maddoxovi nepodaří, model nebude funkční. Riker reaguje, že Maddoxův plán trpí nedostatkem údajů a Picard to doplňuje otázkou, jaké je to pro nadporučíka Data? Maddox tvrdí, že zanedbatelné. Na to reaguje Dat slovy, že si myslí že Maddoxův základní výzkum postrádat data, které jsou nutná pro experiment takového rozsahu. Picard upozorňuje, že Dat je cenným členem posádky a nemůže si dovolit, aby se nadporučík Dat tak náročnému experimentu podrobil. Na to se komandér Maddox vytasí rozkazem velení Hvězdné flotily k převelení nadporučíka Data z Enterprise na Hvězdnou základnu 173 pod jeho velení. A Datovi již jen stroze oznámí, že jej čeká druhý den ráno v své kanceláři. Z toho jsou všichni zbývající účastnící zaskočeni. Po odchodu komandéra Maddoxe Picard přemýšlí ve své kajutě o vzniklé situaci. K řešení si zve i Data. Po jeho příchodu mu oznamuje, že mají společný problém, Datovu práci na lodi hodnotí jako příkladnou a nechce jej ztratit. Dat na to, že plně souhlasí s takovým hodnocením situace a prohlašuje, že se tohoto pokusu nezúčastní. Picard odpoví, že Datovi rozumí, ale musí se uvážit zájmy Hvězdné flotily. Co kdyby měl Maddox pravdu a existovala možnost výroby další bytosti podobné Datovi? Dat na to opáčí, že každý ví, že oči poručíka La Forgeho jsou dokonalejší než přirozené oči člověka, proč se tedy u všech důstojníků nevyžaduje, aby své oči si nenahradili kybernetickými implantáty? Tato slova kapitána Picarda zarazí. Dat ještě špitne, že to chápe, protože on není člověk. Po této reakci Picard požádá Data, aby odešel. Ihned po jeho odchodu Picard přikročí ke svému osobnímu terminálu a vyžádá se všechny relevantní informace ohledně předpisů týkajících se převelení důstojníků. Později Picard jde navštívit kapitánku Louvoisovou. Když k ní vstoupí do kanceláře, je Louvoisová velmi překvapená, že se již vidí podruhé během jediného dne. Picard stroze reaguje, že potřebuje její pomoc a podává jí padd a říká, že z té hatmatilky neumí nic vyčíst. Upozorňuje ji, že se jedná o důstojníka a androida Data, kterého bez jeho vědomí převeleli, aby se stal předmětem nebezpečného a špatně koncipovaného experimentu a svoji řeč ukončuje slovy, že chce zamezit převelení, protože vůbec Maddoxovi nevěří. Louvoisová na to reaguje, že Dat může odmítnou experiment, ale převelení nikoliv, protože souhlasíme s určitým rizikem, když nastupujeme k Hvězdné flotile. Picard souhlasí, že s určitými riziky je nutno počítat, ale toto považuje za nefér, navíc Dat musí mít přece svá práva. Kapitánka se podivuje, že kvůli stroji z něho vyvěrá tolik vášně. Picard ji stroze požádá, zda existuje nějaká možnost zamezit experimentu a ona reaguje, že vždycky je nějaká možnost, například že Dat může odejít z Flotily. Na základě této rady si Dat začíná ve své kajutě balit své osobní věci. Také se mu do ruky dostává trojrozměrná fotografie Natashy Yarové. Na chvíli si ji na svém pracovním stole zapíná. Pak ji pietně vkládá do své brašny. Dále tam přikládá kazetu se svými vyznamenáními. Poté si chce dát do brašny knihu, ale náhle bez zazvonění vchází do jeho kajuty Maddox. Bere Datovu knihu a začíná z ní číst založený citát "Když se štěstí točí zády, uchýlím se do ústraní a pláč zažehnává hořkost zrady". Začne se zajímat, zda pro Data jsou to pouze slova nebo vnímá jejich smysl. Dat na jeho slova nereaguje, naopak ho upozorňuje, že před vstupem do soukromé kajuty nepožádal o dovolení. Od Maddox odpoví, že si myslel, že si spolu pohovoří a že se ho ještě pokusí přesvědčit. Dat mu oznamuje, že již pod něho nespadá, protože z Hvězdné flotily vystoupil. Komandér Maddox ve zlém odchází a jen Datovi říká, že zítra se u něho po dobrém či po zlém bude hlásit. Ihned odchází ke kapitánce Louvoisové obhájit svůj nárok. Ta k jednání přivolává i kapitána Picarda. Maddox útočí na Picarda tím, že Datovi přisuzuje lidské vlastnosti, protože jako člověk vypadá, ale on, podle něho, člověkem není. Podle Picarda je však Dat platný člen jeho posádky a vynikající důstojník. Rozpoutá se velký spor, Maddox trvá na tom, že Dat je počítač a pokud se mu podaří vyrobit další obdobné, přinese to Hvězdné flotile velký přínos. Naopak Picard argumentuje právy Data na svoji vlastní existenci. Na závěr Picard požádá Louvoisovou, aby nalezla příslušný zákon, který by pomohl zjistit, zda Dat je pouze stroj nebo živá bytost. Věří, že bude nyní postupovat stejně horlivě, jako v jeho bývalém případu. To se již Dat loučí se svými přáteli. Od Worfa dostává na památku knihu Sen ohně od K’Rataka a i ostatní mu přinesli dárky. Ze všech nejvíce je smutný Geordi La Forge, považuje to za nefér chování vůči Datovi. Dat na to reaguje slovy doktorky Pulaski, že život není peříčko. Později kapitánka Louvoisová zve Picarda a Rikera do své kanceláře a oznamuje jim, že dokončila svůj průzkum. Na základě Cumberlandských jednání ze začátku 21. století rozhodla, že Dat je majetkem Hvězdné flotily, takže nemůže rezignovat ani odmítnout spolupracovat s komandérem Maddoxem. Picard ihned rozčíleně říká, že se odvolá. Louvoisová na to, že pak musí proběhnout slyšení, ale brání se tomu z důvodu, že nemá potřebný personál a může v tomto případě využít pouze důstojníky ve službě jako zástupce obou stran. Navrhuje, aby jako vyšší důstojník Data obhajoval kapitán Picard a úlohu žalobce aby převzal komandér Riker. Riker se hned začíná bránit a uvádí důvod, že jako přítel a spolupracovník Data nemůže proti němu vystupovat. Dovídá se však, že jestli odmítne, nebude slyšení a rozhodne se podle současného nálezu, tedy že Dat je stroj. Riker vidí, že nemůže odmítnout a nezbývá mu než souhlasit. Kapitánka Louvoisová Rikera varuje, že si pohlídá, aby plnil svoji povinnost a v případě, že vypadne z role, přelíčení ukončí. Picard na to pouze, že oba svoje povinnosti znají a upozorňuje Louvoisovou, aby nezapomněla na své. Bezprostředně na to kapitánka Louvoisová zahajuje přelíčení, jehož cílem je definování právního statusu androida Data s tím, že zmocněnec generální prokuratury shledal, že je movitý majetek a obhajoba se odvolala. Hned na to předává slovo komandéru Rikerovi. Riker prohlásí, že existuje pouze jeden důkazní materiál a žádá předvolání Data. Dat si sedá k stolku a pokládá svojí ruku na identifikační zařízení. Ozývá se syntetický počítačový hlas, který oznamuje, že se jedná o Data, jehož současné zařazení je na USS Enterpise-D. Je držitelem vyznamenání Hvězdné flotily – Vyznamenání za odvahu a statečnost, Řád cti se stuhou, Řád čestné legie, Hvězdný kříž. Po té chce Riker vědět, co je Dat zač. Ten odpovídá, že android, což podle definice z Websterovy encyklopedie z 24. století, páté vydání, je automat vyrobený za účelem napodobení lidské bytosti. Poté chce komandér vědět, kým byl vyroben. Dovídá se, že Dr. Noonienem Soongem, který byl předním odborníkem v kybernetice. Dále Riker žádá Data, aby ho pojmenoval obecněji - Dat odpoví, že člověkem. Na otázku týkající se kapacity paměti a jak rychle zpracovává informace, Dat odpoví, že jeho paměť činí 800 kvadrilionů bitů a má operační rychlost stanovenou na 60 bilionů operací za sekundu. Poté Riker podává Datovi silný ocelový prut, jehož pevnost v tahu je 40 kilobarů a ten ho bez problému ohýbá. Zde Kapitán Picard vystupuje s připomínkou, že řada bytostí má velkou sílu a proto tato zkouška není relevantní. Louvoisová s jeho námitkou však nesouhlasí. Po tomto testu Riker soudu oznamuje, že při tom postupoval z údajů o Lorovi, kterého též vyrobil Dr. Soong. Riker žádá soudkyni, aby mohl odstranit Datovi ruku. Po odsouhlasení ji Datovi s omluvou odpojuje a vysvětluje, že nadporučík Dat je zobecněním jednoho snu, myšlenky, která se zrodila v lidském mozku. Jejím účelem je sloužit potřebám a zájmům lidstva a vysvětluje, že odmontovaná ruka je soubor nervových sítí a heuristických algoritmů. Datovy rakce jsou generovány jedinečným softwarem, který napsal člověk a i hardware vyrobil člověk. A doplňuje, že ho i člověk může vypnout. Po se Riker ohýbá nad Data, a pomocí vypínače, který má Dat uschovaný na zádech, ho vypíná. Dat padá bezvládně na stůl. Riker jen doplňuje "Pinocchio se polámal. Přetrhly se mu drátky" a usedá ke svému stolu. Všichni jsou, až na Maddoxe, z předvedené demonstrace zaražení a kapitán Picard žádá o odročení. Kapitánka Louvoisová mu vyhovuje. Picard odchází zamyšleně do lodního baru poradit se s Guinan. Barmanka ihned poznává, že soud nepostupuje podle představ kapitána a také se od něho dovídá, že Rikerovo vystoupení bylo zničující a že i jeho málem přesvědčil. Guinan ho přesvědčuje, že to nesmí vzdát a že musí najít pádnější argumenty a věří, že to dopadne dobře. Kapitán ji doplňuje, že Dat se vůbec nedá vyjádřit v číslech a barmanka na to, že má nyní být prohlášen za majetek Hvězdné flotily, tím se jeho cena ještě zvýší. Picard na ní chce vědět, jak to myslí a dovídá se, že v historii mnoha světů vždy existovala jednoúčelová stvoření, která dělala špinavou práci. Práci, kterou nechtěl nikdo dělat, protože byla buď namáhavá, nebo riskantní. A teď by zde byla armáda Datů, jakkoliv použitelných, kdy by nebylo třeba starat se o její blahobyt nebo její pocity. A ještě dodává, "celé generace na vše použitelných lidí". Picard pochopí, že mluví o otroctví a chápe, že toto nemůže připustit, Kapitán Picard při opětném obnovení soudního řízení si bere slovo. Prohlašuje, i přesto, že komandér Riker asi všechny, jak si myslí, přesvědčil, že nadporučík Dat je stroj, že to tak není. Upozorňuje, že lidé jsou také stroje, stroje jiného typu, takže tento argument není podstatný. Upozorňuje, že Rikerův argument, že Data vyrobili lidé, není podstatný, protože děti jsou vytvořeny stavebními jednotkami rodičovského DNA a také nejsou jejich majetkem. Po těchto slovech kapitán vyzve Data, aby předstoupil před soud jako svědek, což Dat ihned provede. Kapitán Picard bere jeho brašnu, otevírá jí a postupně z ní začíná vyjímat Datovy věci. První věc, kterou všem ukazuje, je krabice s medailemi. Picard chce vědět, proč si je sbalil. Dat odpovídá, že neví, že je to asi marnivé, ale že je chtěl mít. Další vyjmutá věc z brašny je kniha. Dat na to, že se jedná o dárek od kapitána, je to památky na přátelství a službu. Třetí vyjmutá věc z brašny je trojrozměrná fotografie Yarové. Kapitán chce na Datovi vědět, proč si nevzal portréty i jiných kolegů a proč má jen fotografii Natashy Yarové. Dovídá se, že Dat by na tuto otázku raději neodpovídal, protože jí dal slovo. Picard ho přesvědčuje, aby to řekl, že Tasha by mu to za daných okolností prominula. Dat vysvětluje, že Tasha byla pro něho něčím víc. Bylo to ... intimní. Tato slova jak kapitánku Louvoisovou, tak Maddoxe a Rikera zarážejí. Picard však již na Data žádné další dotazy nemá a děkuje mu jako svědkovi. Louvoisová se ptá Rikera, jestli u Data provede křížový výslech? Avšak Riker nemá další dotazy. Kapitán Picard předvolává komandéra Bruce Maddoxe, jako svědka druhé strany. Madox předstupuje k stolku, pokládá ruku na identifikační zařízení, které potvrzuje, že se skutečně jedná o komandéra Bruce Maddoxe, jehož současné zařazení je na katedře robotiky v Daystromově technologickém institutu. Další identifikaci Picard přerušuje a ihned se na něj obrací. Maddox o Datovi tvrdí, že není vnímající bytost a tudíž nemá žádná práva, která jsou vyhrazena všem formám života ve Federaci. Proto chce Picard na Maddoxovi vědět, co je k vnímání potřeba. Dle Maddoxe je to inteligence, sebeuvědomění a vědomí. Po krátké slovní přestřelce chce kapitán Picard zdůvodnění prvního argumentu – inteligence. Ptá se, co inteligencí Maddox chápe. Všichni se dovídají, že je to schopnost učit se, porozumět tomu a vypořádat se s novými situacemi. Dále chce Picard vědět, jak Maddox chápe sebeuvědomování, co to v podstatě znamená, proč ho má mít on sám a nikoliv Dat. Maddox vysvětluje, že to znamená, že Picard je si vědom své existence, jednání a své osobnosti. Nato se Picard obrací na Data a ptá se ho, co nyní dělá. Dat odpovídá: "Účastním se soudní pře, která má stanovit má práva a postavení. Zda jsem osoba, či majetek". Picard chce na Datovi ještě vědět, co je v sázce a Dat na to "Mé právo volby, Možná můj celý život".. Picard opakuje Datova slova "Má práva", "Mé postavení", "Mé právo volby", "Můj život" a doplňuje, že mu připadá, že si Dat velice uvědomuje sám sebe. Picard obrací pozornost na další problém a to, zda Maddox má nadporučíka Data rád. Maddox na to reaguje, že je těžké říci, zda ho má rád nebo nerad, protože ho tolik nezná. Takže Picard chce vědět, zda ho obdivuje. Zde Maddox reaguje, že ano, že je to vyjímečné dílo techniky a programování a že bych jich chtěl vyrobit tolik, kolik jich bude potřeba. Proto se ho Picard ptá, že když jich bude vyrobeno hodně, zda nevznikne nový druh a nebude nás potom soudit podle toho, jak jsme se k němu zachovali. V té chvíli Picard velmi zvyšuje hlas a chce vědět, že když Dat vyhověl prozatím prodiskutovaným kritériím, čím bude, když vyhoví i zbývajícím. Sám sobě si Picard říká, že neví, ale chce odpověď na Maddoxovi, Rikerovi i soudkyni. Nikdo mu však není schopen odpovědět. Ale Picard zdůrazňuje, že je to otázka, na kterou se musí odpovědět. Své vystoupení zakončuje proslovem: :"Soud je zkouška ohněm, kde se spálí vše nepodstatné a zanechá jen čistou pravdu a to jednou pro vždy. Dřív nebo později tento muž, či někdo jiný jako on uspěje v duplikování nadporučíka Data. Rozhodnutí, k němuž dnes dospějete, bude určovat jak, budeme jednat s tímto … výtvorem génia. Odhalíme, jací jsme vlastně lidé, jakému ho předurčíme osudu. Přesáhneme hranice téhle síně i tohoto androida. Významnou měrou můžeme definovat hranice osobní svobody, pro něho je snad rozšířit, pro jiné drasticky omezit. Máte v úmyslu odsoudit jeho a ty, co přijdou po něm, k otroctví? Ctihodnosti, Hvězdná flotila byla založena, aby hledala nový život. A ten tu sedí! Čeká". Po vyslechnutí kapitána Picarda si bere slovo soudkyně Louvoisová a přednáší své závěrečné soudní rozhodnutí: :"Sedí a dívá se na mě. A já nevím, co je. Tento případ má co dělat s metafyzikou, s otázkami, které je snad lépe nechat filozofům. Nejsem kompetentní ani kvalifikovaná odpovědět na ně. Musím vynést rozhodnutí, snažit se oslovit budoucnost. Je Dat stroj? Ano. Je majetkem Hvězdné flotily? Ne. Všichni jsme se točili kolem základního problému. Má Dat duši? Nevím, zda jim má. Nevím, zda ji mám já. Ale musím mu dát svobodu, aby se touhle otázkou mohl zabývat on sám. Toto je rozhodnutí soudu, nadporučík Dat má svobodu volby". Po těchto slovech Dat vstává od stolku a přechází ke komandéru Maddoxovi. Oznamuje mu, že oficielně odmítá podstoupit jeho experiment. Ten odpovídá, že zruší rozkaz k převelení. Dat mu za to děkuje a přeje mu, aby pokračoval ve své práci a až bude připraven, bude Dat pro něj mít čas. Ještě dodává, že některé jeho návrhy jsou velmi zajímavé. Po určité době Dat oslavuje zařazení mezi živé bytosti, ale chybí mu tam Riker. Proto jde za ním a zve ho. Riker se omlouvá, že vystupoval u soudu proti němu a tedy si nezaslouží, aby něco oslavoval, protože málem přišel Dat o svůj život. Dat jej upozorňuje, že jinou volbu neměl. Kdyby nevystoupil jako žalobce, byl by soud předem prohraný, protože Louvoisová by rozhodla proti němu. Takže jeho vystoupení proti Datovi ho zachránilo. A jak Dat zdůraznil, nikdy na to nezapomene. Riker pouze reaguje, že Dat je moudrý člověk a jeho přítel. Dat mu odpoví, že ještě ne, ale s jeho pomocí se to naučí. Výpisy z palubních deníků * Kapitánův deník - USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-D) - 2365 Herecké obsazení Stálí herci * Patrick Stewart jako kapitán Jean-Luc Picard * Jonathan Frakes jako komandér William T. Riker * LeVar Burton jako poručík/nadporučík Geordi La Forge * Michael Dorn jako poručík Worf * Marina Sirtis jako poradkyně Deanna Troi * Brent Spiner jako nadporučík Dat * Wil Wheaton jako praporčík Wesley Crusher Hostující herci *Diana Muldaur jako doktorka Katherine Pulaski *Whoopi Goldberg jako Guinan *Colm Meaney jako Miles O'Brien ("šéf přepravy") *Amanda McBroom jako kapitánka Phillipa Louvoisová *Clyde Kusatsu jako Viceadmirál Nakamura *Brian Brophy jako komandér Bruce Maddox *Denise Crosby jako Natasha Yarová (archivní záběry) *neznámý herec jako Antican na Hvězdné základně 173 (v textu neuveden) *neznámý herec jako syntetický počítačový hlas na Hvězdné základně 173 České znění *Pavel Soukup jako kapitán Jean-Luc Picard *Gustav Bubník jako komandér William T. Riker *Saša Rašilov jako poručík/nadporučík Geordi La Forge *Martin Kolár jako poručík Worf *Magda Rychlíková jako poradkyně Deanna Troi *Bohdan Tůma jako nadporučík Dat *Jan Poledník jako Wesley Crusher *Jana Hermachová jako doktorka Katherine Pulaski Zajímavosti *Rick Berman prohlásil, že tato epizoda patří mezi jeho nejoblíbenější. *V této epizodě se poprvé objevuje scéna důstojnického setkání při pokeru. Zde se jí účastnili Dat, Riker, Dr. Pulaski, La Forge a O’Brien. Ke stejnému námětu se tvůrci TNG ještě vracejí v několika dalších epizodách. * Dat odmítl u soudu hovořit o Natashe Yarové s odůvodněním, že dal Natashe slovo, že o jejich přátelství nebude nikdy hovořit, protože je to …intimní. Více se o jejich "přátelství" dovíte v epizodě TNG: "The Naked Now". *Námět v epizodě lze spatřovat v románu Dvěstěletý člověk (The Bicentennial Man) od Isaaca Asimova. *V epizodě je použit dočasný vzor admirálské uniformy. Tyto uniformy se objevily pouze dvakrát v druhé sezóně TNG. U těchto uniforem byly "peckové výložky" umístěny "kolmo". Uniformy jsou shodné s uniformami z prvé sezóny TNG. Ve zbývajících sezónách TNG a i v dalších sériích Star Treku se rozložení pecek na admirálských uniformách změnilo, pole s peckami je umístěno vodorovně k límečku. Další odkazy ::2355, Antican, Romulanská neutrální zóna, Přední desítka, Shakespearovy Sonety The Measure Of A Man de:Wem gehört Data? en:The Measure Of A Man (episode) es:The Measure of a Man fr:The Measure Of A Man (épisode) it:La misura di un uomo (episodio) ja:人間の条件（エピソード） nl:The Measure of a Man